The Note
by Romantic Era
Summary: Prince Gumball meets a certain princess in the woods with a note. A note intended for his date, not her. Meeting this princess has led both the candy monarchs into researching the possibility that there might be duplicates of everything they know and love-or possibly a catastrophic merging of dimensions.
1. Chapter 1

**The Note**

Chapter 1

She had found a note in the forest. Written in pretty handwriting and purple ink. She knew it wasn't addressed to her and yet she wanted to find out who had written it.

After all, the note said _"Meet me in the forest this evening. 8:00" _

It's not like whoever wrote it would kill her. Besides someone obviously dropped the note so whoever wrote it is probably going to be stood up tonight. So, why not?

She walked throught the forest, slightly regretting her decision, which may or may not have been a bit irrational to begin with. But their was no going home now she had to kill at least 2 hours because her parents thought she was at an opera. So, she came into the clearing just as a male figure did. They both stared at each other with slight surprise for a few moments before he spoke up.

"Excuse me, milady... What are you doing in the forest late at night? Especially in such formal attire!"

He definitely wrote the note. There was no doubt. She had to hide it. "Um, I was just... going out for a stroll...?"

"Though I don't exactly believe you, I won't question it. Have you seen a blonde adventuress? She's about... 5 feet tall and has beautiful blue eyes, a green beckpack, some tall socks with mary-janes-"

So this was a date he was attending. "No, I haven't, sir." She cut him off, not wanting to hear him ramble about some love of his. She was too busy thinking about how she didn't have one... Also that she was conveniently holding the not intended for said love of his, and she had no real explaination as to why she was here... She needed to make the piece of paper in her left hand behind her back disappear. She could simply drop it... when he wasn't looking. _Aha! Now's my chance! _

Paper met grass, and she made sure to step on it so it would appear it had been stuck to her shoe or simply there all along.

"Oh, well... I shall be off then..."

"Ah, yes, me as well," Engagement Ring Princess stepped back to turn around and head home, feeling increasingly awkward around the young prince. However, the paper she was standing on didn't seem to want to come with her.

"Oh? What's this?" Prince Gumball moved to pick it up, Engagement Ring Princess flinched as if to stop him but she halted herself. Prince Gumball held the note in his hand, and his gaze went hard and he frowned as he scanned his own fancy handwriting. "I wrote this for... How did you get it?"

"I never picked it up... It must've been stuck to my shoe..." She swallowed hard. The prince rose and held the note out to her, his gaze blank and distant. She took the note cautiously, being unable to predict his motions. She read over his writing and traced her fingers along the words. "Why did you hand this to me?"

"You don't think I saw this in your hand earlier? Though I must say it was clever to slip it under your shoe. Thanks for coming, Madame, at least someone bothered to show..." He looked away, and she could see he was quite upset. _He must be heartbroken. _She thought. _I couldn't imagine someone doing that to me... I'm an idiot for coming here too... poor prince. _

"I-I'm sorry..." She handed the note back to him. "I found this earlier, when I was on my way home, and I was just... curious so I decided to see who wrote it and I totally gronked up your date!" Engagement Ring Princess covered her face with her hands.

"Well my... _date _as you put it didn't show anyways. Whether she dropped that note on purpose or not I may never know. But, I had the pleasure of meeting a peculiar girl who is very curious and seemingly oblivious to danger and practicality." Prince Gumball gave a somewhat teasing smile, raising an eyebrow to add to the effect.

"Excuse me!" ERP exclaimed. "I am very aware of danger and very practical if I say so myself!"

"You are wearing a bridesmaid dress in the middle of the woods-and you aren't even attending a wedding."

"Not like you're dressed any better Mr. Fancypants!" The princess retorted. "Dare I point out that is no way to speak to a princess either!"

"You're a princess?" His expression read 'oops' and he looked a bit shocked.

"Yes." She crossed her arms matter of factly.

"My apologies, I should have known better being a prince myself. _Ahem._" Prince Gumball fixed his collar and straightened himself. "Shall we try this again?"

"...Okay."

"My name is Prince Gumball," He bowed graciously. "And you are?"

"I am Engaement Ring Princess, of the Jewelry Kingdom," She curtsied politely. "Nice to have made your aquaintance, Prince."

"Likewise." He smiled. Her crown was a little more extravagent than most, but he should've caught on to what her status was before. He was to busy being upset about Fionna not showing up to their date to really regard her, let alone her appearance or feelings. He was kind of being a little snarkier than the norm before.

"Do you happen to have the time?" Engagement Ring Princess asked, looking around. She knew she couldn't have killed more than a half hour.

"Well," Prince Gumball pulled up the sleeve on his left hand, revealing a watch. "It's 8:32pm."

"Gloooooob..." She groaned. "I have to kill an hour and a half before my parents expect me home, unless I lie and say the opera was cancelled..."

"Well lying doesn't seem to hard for you," The prince remarked.

"I'm sorry okay! I needed something to do..."

"Other than going to an actual opera?" Prince Gumball retorted. "I mean, this feels a bit like a soap opera right now... But that's beside the point."

"I go to operas all the time!" The princess huffed. "I meant something _new _to do..."

"Like meeting a total stranger in the middle of the forest at night. Sounds like a well-grounded and very safe plan!"

"No one dangerous would have such nice handwriting."

"Ah... good point."

"Ha." She gave him a smug smile. "The only thing dangerous about you is the amount of pink you wear."

"HEY!" Prince Gumball cried defensively. "Hurtful!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The princess said halfheartedly.

"Hmph." The prince crossed his arms. "That is no way to talk to a prince, milady."

"I sincerely apologize," She bowed over exaggeratedly. "Prince of the... Pink Kingdom...?"

"Prince of the _Candy Kingdom, _Isn't it obvious?" He raised a brow. "I mean, my name is Prince Gumball."

"Ah... Right." She looked away awkwardly. "I should've known... One of my best friends is Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom... How have I not seen you before?"

"Princess Bubblegum? I haven't heard of her."

"That's strange... Is there two Candy Kingdoms or something? How have I not heard of this!"

"...Last I checked there was only one."

Engagement Ring Princess shrugged. "Oh well. I'll ask her about it tomorrow. She's good at science and brainy stuff so she might have an answer."

"Yeah..." He decided not to mention he was probably just as good at science, if not better. Instead, he decided to part with this strange princess, who insulted his form of dress and left him feeling very confused, overall. He didn't reall understand her. She finds a note on the ground, and decided to meet with a stranger, in the middle of the woods, in a bridesmaids dress, _alone. _It didn't seem she had thought that through in his opinion. But other than that she seemed like she could be a nice girl, if he got to know her. Of course, it was later in the evening and he just didn't have the time.

"Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you, Engagement Ring Princess. I must bid you farewell, however, and go back to attending my duties. We shall meet again!" He paused for a moment. "Possibly..."

"Oh, well, then farewell, Prince of the Candy Kingdom! Best wishes to you and that lovely girl of yours!" She curtsied, before flashing a smile with a small wave and turning to head home.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Note**

Chapter 2

"Princess Bubblegum," Engagement Ring Princess sipped the peppermint licorice root tea politely and gave the princess a small but questioning smile. "How many Candy Kingdoms are there?"

"Just the one, silly!" Princess Bubblegum replied with a giggle, taking a sip of tea from her own dainty cup. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, because yesterday I met a prince." She smiled in a coy manner.

"Oh? And what was his name?" Princess Bubblegum couldn't hide the fact her curiousity was piqued. She had been alive for a long time, and a prince was seldom come across because most kingdoms were run by the monarchy of a female, or princess.

"His name is Prince Gumball," Engagement Ring Princess paused. "Of the Candy Kingdom."

There was a moment of silence between the two, as Princess Bubblegum's face hardened in consideration and she thought for a moment. Engagement Ring Princess awaited her response-or explaination-in silence while continuing to sip her tea. It came to a point where she almost thought she was never going to get one, and she was starting to feel quite awkward. "...Princess?"

"Sorry." Princess Bubblegum instantly straightened, nearly spilling her tea onto her skirt. "I have to go do some research in the lab."

"But-"

"Come back tomorrow and I'll explain in to you." Princess Bubblegum got up and the other princess followed suit. "Sorry I had to cut this visit so short, it's just... You gave me some very valuable information and I need to figure it out."

"...Oh. Okay." Engagement Ring Princess set down the fragile cup and did a small wave before she turned to leave ad exit the castle. Her face was set in a frown, not because she was just kicked out of her and Princess Bubblegum's private teaparty, but because she didn't get a definite answer. Okay maybe a little about the teaparty. It was good tea.

During the walk back to her own kingdom, Engagement Ring Princess reconsidered the situation. What had happened the evening before didn't make much sense. Prince Gumball was right. Meeting strangers late at night in the middle of the woods doesn't make sense. The visit with Princess Bubblegum didn't make sense. What if the princess was hiding something she didn't want Engagement Ring Princess to know about? Then again, she invited her back tomorrow, but that doesn't necessarily mean she's gonna spill the beans. _What have I got myself into? _She thought. _It's all too weird. It doesn't make sense. _

Meanwhile, in the Candy Kingdom, Prince Gumball was trying his own hand at figuring out the situation. He stared blankly at the computer in his labratory scrolling through pages and pages of search results until he came across something peculiar. A page about the Candy Kingdom. But not his. The one run by the so-called Princess Bubblegum. The page read:

"_...The Candy Kingdom is a wonderful place to visit in Ooo. Ruled by Princess Bubblegum, it is a friendly and wecloming place to almost everyone. Except maybe Ice King... ...Princess Bubblegum is a strong leader to all of her candy citizens, and is always working in her lab to find ways __to improve candy life and, as rumoured, extend candy lifespan? She's way into science. But everyone has their secrets so we won't get into that biz..." _

"Who wrote this?" The prince exlaimed out loud. He reached for his notepad and scrawled a couple words, including _"Ooo", "Princess Bubblegum" _and _"Ice King". _He noted a few things under each term, including that Ooo appears to be the name of a place, Princess Bubblegum is a scientist and Ice King appears to be outlawed from the Candy Kingdom. He began searching up about the inhabitants of Princess Bubblegum's Candy Kingdom and was shocked to discover the vast majority-if not all-of the citizens looked quite like his. Somewhat satisfied with the information he had collected, the next portion of his research was to locate the duplicate kingdom. From his understanding the kingdom appeared out of nowhere... Just like that girl he met yesterday. What was her name...?

Engagement Ring Princess. She appeared out of nowhere. But that was far more normal than an _entire kingdom. _

And then it clicked in his head. _Wait a minute... _

He already knew someone from the Jewelry Kingdom. Named Engagement Ring _Prince. _He looked fairly similar to that princess he met. And yet Engagement Ring Prince never mentioned having a sister. Prince Gumball was ready to explode upon this realization-there were two Candy Kingdoms and two Jewelry Kingdoms. The rulers appear to be opposite genders from the other, and have similar qualities. He stood up and pumped his fist in the air. _"YES!" _

Quickly he scribbled down his findings and rushed out of the lab with them. "Hey! Hey! Look what I- wait..." He halted himself abruptly and looked around at his confused citizens. "Sorry," He mumbled before walking briskly toward the castle doors and outside his castle. He whistled for Lord Monochromicorn and hopped on his back. "TO THE JEWELRY KINGDOM!"

Within a few moments the prince hopped off Lord Monochromicorns back infront of the castle doors of the Jewelry Kingdom. He knocked hurriedly on the doors and realised that he technically could be at the wrong castle. What if Engagement Ring Princess was the one who appeared at the other side of the door? He took a deep breath and brushed that notion aside-she could use this information too. He could use it to explain why he randomly appeared at her castle. After a few moments he knocked again, and to his relief it was the prince that answered the door.

"Hello, Prince Gumball." Engagement Ring Prince greeted. Prince Gumball looked him over, mentally comparing him to his counterpart. They were both well-dressed classy people with rings for crowns. It seemed he was staring to long too intensley because the prince eventually rose a brow and said, "Why are you staring at me like that? Are you checking me out?"

"What? No!" Prince Gumball exclaimed, slightly flustered. He shoved his notes into the other prince's arms. "Look at these, okay? It's like major important!"

Engagement Ring Prince fumbled with the papers for a moment before he read them. His face hardened before he let out a snicker. "Is this some kind of joke? That's kind of weird."

"No!" Prince Gumball let out an aggravated sigh. Snatching his papers back, he began sketching on the back of one of them. "Last night I met a girl that looked just like you. Her name is Engagement Ring Princess, of the Jewelry Kingdom in... Ooo." He handed the paper over to the other prince, now with a rough sketch of the princess on it.

He looked it over for a minute before he started laughing. "Dude that is mad creepy."

PG forwned. "Ugh... I should've known _**you **_wouldn't understand." He took his papers and hopped back onto Lord Monochromicorn. "Good morrow, _sir._"

So much for sharing his discoveries with people. Now he needed to locate one of the duplicate kingdoms. Maybe he should call Fionna and Cake to do that. Or he could do it himself. Whatever works. Regardless of how he was gonna make this happen, it was going to be tomorrow. He wanted to make sure there was enough time available to dedicate to this search-not just half a day. Besides, right now he wanted to relax and plan out how this was going to be done. Peppermint Maid greeted him with tea and graciously poured him a cup. He thanked her and plopped down on his couch with it. In an attempt to sip it he ended up burning his mouth and instictively he pulled the cup away from his face-a little too fast because he ended pouring some of the hot tea onto his legs. Shouting in pain, the prince threw the cup to the side and jumped up as a reflex, and instantly regretted it when he heard the porcelain smash on the ground. "FUDGE!"


End file.
